What IF
by The Moon's Heart
Summary: What if Lindsay had gotten the two year deal from the DA's office. What would life be like for her and would she be able to deal.
1. Default Chapter

While most of the city slept soundly in their warm houses, she slept on a cold bed with one blanket covering her. While most were complaining about work, school, and the president, she was worrying about tortuous job and a life full of loneliness and heartache. It wasn't that she didn't already have a life already full of heartache, it was just that instead of being able to change her future she was now stuck regretting and remember the past. Sometimes she would lay awake remember what she had done but never feeling guilty about until she thought about her family and her friends and how much she had let them down.

Although she missed all of them terribly, she knew in her heart that maybe they were better off without her. They had to be for their sake and for hers. Her son had come to visit a couple of months ago but since then it had been almost impossible for her husband to bring him up to see her. Her best friend had been so hung up from work that she hadn't gotten the chance to visit her yet. Everyone had the outside life to deal with and all she had was time.

Most of that time had been divided up into doing her weekly chores and reading. During her time in jail, she had become an avid reader; reading everything and anything she could get her hands on had become a daily hobby for her. Exercising was another one of her daily tasks. She loved to take long walks around the permitted area; the cold air felt good on her skin.

Still, it was hard for her to get used many things; like asking to use the bathroom or waiting in line for an unpleasant and most of the time unsatisfying meal. This didn't change her position on what she had done. She was sick and tired of defending clients that ended up coming after her. She was sick of her life always being threatened and not being able to do anything about it. Maybe she had indeed gone insane but who wouldn't? Who wouldn't snap after all that had happened to her in the past five years.

Now she was stuck here for the next two years of her life with no hope of getting parole until those tow years were complete. Was this how her clients that had felt when they were found guilty? Did they feel hopeless like she did at the moment? When she eventually would get out of here, what was she going to do with her life? She couldn't go back to the way things were; everything would be different in five years.

For now however, she had to worry about things in here. Nothing was free in prison. Soap, Shampoo, and toothpaste had to all be bought out of her own pocket. Her husband however, did come up every so often to give her money since she didn't make no where near the amount it cost to afford any of these accessories. The food was absolutely horrible. Most of the time she wouldn't eat it but no one could go forever without ever eating. The water tasted like it had come out of a hose and often looked cloudy.

Six months had already passed for her; she only had one and half more years to go. Still it felt like time was going by tediously; she hated that feeling. It gave her more time to think; and thinking wasn't one of the things she wanted to do. She couldn't sleep that night, like most nights, because the bed was too lumpy and thin. It lied on a cold concrete slab.

The next day had come slowly for Lindsay. She had been up all night crying and thinking but never feeling sorry for the reason that had got her here. She had been pushed too much and finally snapped.

The first call had come for the inmates and Lindsay was out of her jail cell almost immediately. She wanted out of it so badly that she'd do anything to get of it; even go to work. Today however, was going to be very different for her. As soon as breakfast was over and she was ready to start work, a special visitor had stopped down at the prison to see her.


	2. Ch2

She was escorted to the visiting room and then led to a table where a pretty black haired friend sat. Lindsay let a small smile escape as she took her seat. The woman smiled back at her.

"I thought you were too busy to come and see me." Lindsay said teasingly.

"Why would you ever think that?" Helen said to her friend.

"Because you said that I can't come and see you for awhile because I'm real busy." Lindsay said.

"Oh yeah! Forgot I said that." Helen said.

"So what brings you up here now? Anxious to meet my new bunk buddy" Lindsay asked.

"No, just had a lot on my mind and wanted to give you a big surprise." Helen said.

"What kind of surprise?" Lindsay said.

"The kind that will totally shock you." Helen said.

"Don't leave me in suspense anymore Helen; just tell me what it is." Lindsay demanded.

"Well..."

"Oh my God I know what it is. Bobby's moved on with someone else and he's planning on divorcing me. Is that what it is Helen?" Lindsay asked.

"Lindsay it' not like..."

"And it's you he's moving on with; isn't Helen? What a friend you've turned out to be. I bet you couldn't..."

"Will you shut-up for two minutes and let me say what I have to say? No Bobby is moving on with anyone else and he surely isn't moving on with me. This has nothing to do with him. It has to do with you." Helen said.

"Oh well, I forgive you then." Lindsay said.

"Look Lindsay I'm not going to even ask what you're talking about. I 'm just going to just say it's the paranoia coming out from being stuck in here for six months. Lindsay I haven't been working on any criminal cases in the past six months. I've been working on a way to free you from here." Helen said.

"Helen you shouldn't waste your time on me." Lindsay said.

"Well, I can't stand how you are stuck in here for two years. A lot could happen in those two years. Bobby could decide to move on or you guys could grow so far apart that you end up divorced anyways. Or worse yet he could hook up with that new annoying lawyer that they just hired." Helen said.

"What new lawyer? Is she pretty? What color hair does she have?" Lindsay asked.

"Blonde but..."

"I knew it! They just couldn't wait to get a blonde to replace me. Helen I hate blondes!" Lindsay cried out.

"Lindsay, calm down. Man, what have they done to you?" Helen asked.

"Oh Helen, you wouldn't believe how awful this place is. There's women in here that have there eye on you." Lindsay said.

"You don't mean..."

"Oh yes Helen! That's exactly what I mean." Lindsay said.

"What does Bobby have to say about this?" Helen asked.

"I've never really told him. I haven't seen him in a few months." Lindsay said.

"Oh I see; how about everyone else? Have they come to see you?" Helen asked.

"A couple of times but not really; it's hard for them. They have so much going on right now I don't blame them for not coming down." Lindsay said.

"Is that how you really feel or are you just trying not to sound upset?" Helen asked her.

"Helen, I'm alright. Sometimes having all the quietness is alright." Lindsay said.

"Now I know you're lying. Lindsay you don't have to cover-up how angry you are feeling right now." Helen said.

"Helen, I don't want to talk about this right now. So what big surprise do you have for me besides Bobby hiring some new blonde slut?" Lindsay asked.

"Well, Lindsay you know how I told you I was working on a way to free you from here?" Helen asked.

"Yes, have you come up with something?" Lindsay asked hopelessly.

"Yes I have but before you get all excited, you have to know that it's something that you will never agree to do." Helen said.

"Exactly what is it that I'll never agree to do?" Lindsay asked worriedly.

"Lindsay, I'm going to help you escape from this place." Helen said.

Lindsay looked shocked at this proposal.

Jamie sat at her desk reading a People magazine and waiting for her next exciting case. The problem was there was nothing coming in. In fact, only three clients in the past week and a half had come in. Why was this place so slow? This place was supposed to be one of the most well known law firms out there. It was one of the reasons she wanted to work here so badly, and now that she was finally here she wanted to get away from it.

Rebecca walked into the office and hung her coat up. She walked over to her desk picked up her mail and then walked over to the copy machine. Ellenor followed her in the same cycle. Jamie watched both of them with amazement.

"How can you guys walk in here and not be concerned about how business is going?" Jamie asked them.

"Jamie, shut-up! It's early in the morning and I haven't had my cup of coffee yet." Ellenor said.

"Where's Bobby at?" Rebecca asked.

"He's in his office." Jamie replied.

"How long has he been in there for?' Rebecca asked.

"I don't know; he was in there when I first got here." Jamie said.

"You mean to tell me he's been here all night? This really isn't healthy for him or his son." Rebecca said.

"Rebecca, do you have a problem with me spending the night here occasionally?" Bobby asked.

"Bobby, I didn't know you were standing there." Rebecca replied.

"Well, I was. So any new clients?" Bobby asked.

"Not a single new client." Jamie replied annoyingly.

"Oh well, I'm going to go back in there and rest ." Bobby said.

"Don't you think you should go home and rest, Bobby?" Rebecca asked in a concerned voice.

"No, I'm fine here." He said and then proceeded back into the office.

"This really isn't healthy." Rebecca said.

"I know; we have absolutely no clients." Jamie said.

Rebecca glared at her.

"So what's going on Bobby?" Rebecca said.

"Nothing, just was up working late. That's all." Bobby said.

"Oh cut the crap out Bobby. You know I can tell when you're lying. Save me the bullshit and come clean with me now." Rebecca demanded.

"Rebecca, it's early in the morning and all I want to do is to rest. Do you think you and everyone can leave me alone long enough to do that?" Bobby asked irritantly.

"No, we can't. Go home if you want to get some sleep." Rebecca said.

"Rebecca have you forgotten that this is still my place." Bobby said.

"Bobby, for the past six months I've watched you slip futher and futher away. You rarely go home, your son is always with the baby sitter, and you're falling apart. The way you're living your life right now Bobby is not healthy for you, your son, or Lindsay." Rebecca said.

"Don't mention her again?" Bobby said angrily.

"Why not? Do you think she's going to want to come home to a husband that's totally lost it?" Rebecca said.

"Who care's what she wants; she's the one that left in the first place." Bobby added.

"Is this what this is about? Bobby it's alright to feel..."

"No, Rebecca it's not that." Bobby said.

"Then what is it?" Rebecca asked.

"Nothing; just go away." Bobby demanded.

"So, what's going to happen now? Jamie asked Rebecca.

"Well, first of all we're going to get Bobby some help. Then I'm going to go see Helen personally to see if she can do anything to help Lindsay out." Rebecca said.

"

Bobby laid on the couch pretending to sleep; he listened as his coworkers continued to talk about him. Why could they never mind their own business? For once he wished they'd stop being so concerned for him. As he began to fall asleep, he began to have the feeling that something bad was about to happen.


End file.
